


Wouldn't You Love to Love Her?

by poprocks



Series: And I Love You So [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Male Friendship, Reconciliation, Talking, also the rest of the guardians are friends who trust each other, and drax wants peter and gamora to both be happy, basically drax and peter are pals, thank u and goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprocks/pseuds/poprocks
Summary: "No, I believe I owe you my sincerest apologies." There's enough insistence in Drax's voice that Peter actually looks up at him again. "I was wrong."





	Wouldn't You Love to Love Her?

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEERE'S a prompt fill for **phil-the-stone** : _"you're in love with her"_. most of the prompt fills i've been doing (other than the first three??) are kind of stand-alone-y, but i thought this would fit in really well with the "and i love you so" series, so HERE'S AN INSTALLMENT FOR THAT. thank u for the marvelous prompt! ;o;

"I owe you an apology." 

From where Peter sits with a laser solder in his mouth, he looks up at the sound of Drax's voice.

"Uh... " His eyebrows lift, and he reaches to pull the tool from where he'd oh-so elegantly been holding it between his teeth. "What exactly are we apologizin' for here?"

Drax, in that imposing way of his, steps forward, and he almost seems... uncomfortable. Huh. Peter has to admit, he doesn't see the big guy like that often.

"Some time ago, we had a conversation on the _Milano,_ " he explains as he takes a seat across from Peter, perching on the stool usually reserved for Rocket. Peter had been in the middle of fixing up his guns when Drax came to find him in the _Quadrant's_ armory. But Drax has got that serious look going on, which Peter realizes means the dude really wants to _talk_ , so he has the good manners to reach over for the jury-rigged speakers Rocket made for him to turn down the music pouring from his Zune.

(He doesn't set his blaster aside, though, because he kind of wants something to fiddle with.)

"We had a lotta conversations on the _Milano_ , buddy. Which one's this?" he asks lightly, flipping a panel open on the gun's side.

"I found you staring at Gamora," Drax intones heavily, "and I told you that she was not the one for you."

Peter remembers that pretty vividly, thanks to the mention of Drax's "engorging nether regions", and he huffs out a light laugh. "Yeah, yeah, I remember that one. You don't gotta apologize for it." He doesn't mention that Drax was absolutely _wrong_ about Gamora, because hell yeah, she's a dancer. But that's Gamora's thing to share, whether she chooses to or not.

"No, I believe I owe you my sincerest apologies." There's enough insistence in Drax's voice that Peter actually looks up at him again. "I was wrong."

Well. Okay, Peter wasn't expecting a whole owning-up-to-a-mistake kind of deal, because, really, the Guardians as a whole aren't great at that sort of thing.

"Dude..."

Drax holds up a quieting hand, and though Peter could keep trying to yak over him, he shuts up for a second.

"I was wrong, because I assumed that what you wished to pursue with Gamora was something of a physical nature for your own sexual gratification."

Peter wrinkles his nose. While it's a _totally fair_ assumption, given his past behavior, he didn't think he'd been acting like that. Though Drax has a hard time with nuance, so maybe Drax was the only one picking up on it?

(Shit, he hopes Gamora didn't think that the entire time.)

"It has become clear that you are not looking to participate only in copulation. Obviously, you're in love with her."

... Boy, Peter sure is glad he took the solder out of his mouth, because he might have accidentally _swallowed_ it with the way he chokes out a seriously undignified noise.

"Wh— _dude!_ "

Drax blinks steadily at him. "Am I wrong?"

"I— I mean— Drax, you don't just—" Peter splutters for a moment longer, then finally puts his gun on the worktable, groaning as drags his hands down his face. "You didn't, like, _say_ that to her, did you?"

"Why would I? I assumed you had told her yourself."

" _No_ , man, we haven't— you know, like—" He huffs, still covering his hand with his mouth, and he mumbles into his palm, "I dunno if she's... ready to say it yet."

Or if she feels as intensely about him as he does about her. Which, okay, would sting a little bit, but he knows she has _feelings_ for him, so... if she's not ready to say something so serious, that's okay. They're going at Gamora's pace, and— and yeah, okay, maybe he's a little-bit-a-lot-over-the-fucking-moon for her, but he doesn't want to rush it by just coming out with that.

Drax considers Peter with a low hum. "When I professed my love for Hovat, I presented her with a mighty beast I had slain in glorious battle. She painted my chest with its blood, and that was how I knew she shared my affections." There's something... wistful in Drax's face as he describes the, admittedly, kind of gross courtship ritual.

... Different strokes for different folks, Peter supposes.

"Perhaps you should do something similar. Gamora is a warrior; she would appreciate a display of strength and virility." 

"Uh... I might pass on the whole blood-smearing thing, dude."

"It is very sensual."

"Drax. Ew."

Drax shrugs in a "your loss" sort of way.

"But I still believe you should tell her. Gamora has spent many years without that level of intimacy."

"... She told you that?"

"She told me of her parents."

Ah. Well, makes sense, Peter has to reason. Living nearly her whole life under Thanos's thumb didn't... exactly make for a loving environment.

... Fuck, has she even like, had anyone _around_ to say "I love you"?

(Peter conveniently doesn't think about the last time _he_ heard someone say it, either.)

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

"I— I'll work on it, okay?"

Drax nods steadily. "Is my apology accepted?"

"Yeah, buddy. We're good."

Man, he should _really_ talk to Gamora soon.


End file.
